Shanghai no Kaze
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Junjou Koushinkyoku 3rd single (1999) |Next = Kuyashi Namida Porori 5th single (2001) }} Shanghai no Kaze (上海の風; The Shanghai Wind) is Nakazawa Yuko's fourth single. The single reached #18 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for six weeks. It sold 25,120 copies in its first week and 52,560 copies over all. Shanghai no Kaze appears on the albums Together! -Tanpopo, Petit, Mini, Yuko-, Dai Nisshou ~Tsuyogari~, and Legend. The PV for Shanghai no Kaze appears on Together! Clips, Nakazawa Yuko Single M Clips 1, and Legend. Tracklist #Shanghai no Kaze #Ame yo (雨よ; Dear Rain) #Shanghai no Kaze (Original Karaoke) #Ame yo (Original Karaoke) Single Information #Shanghai no Kaze #*Lyrics, Composition & Chorus: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboards, Guitar & Programming: Takahashi Yuichi #*Bass: Mikuzuki Chiharu #Ame yo #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Uesugi Hiroshi TV Performances *2000.07.09 ASAYAN *2000.07.09 Hello! Morning #14 *2000.07.21 Music Station *2000.08.03 Utaban Concert Performances #Shanghai no Kaze #*Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party #*Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki #*LIVE & TALK TOUR 2002 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER #*Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine Fanclub Tour in Seoul #*Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD #*Nakazawa Yuko Chotto Dake Hayai Happy X’mas Show in Tokyo Interviews Tsunku’s comments about the single upon it’s release: "Once again, I was in charge of the overall production of the single for Yuko Nakazawa. As I was talking with my staff, we agreed not to limit her potential as an enka artist but to expand her horizon as a Yuko Nakazawa, just the way she was. It may fit into the category of “adultcontemporary” in J-pop. But I produced this song in hope for creating the best pop song. The theme for the single is “China”. As we all know,China is really big in size and has a very long history. It’s impossible to describe China in one word, but apparently,Shanghaiis currently going through a rapid developmental phase. The scenery seems to remind people of Odaiba. (By the way, a photo shoot for the cover of Morning Musume’s single, “Memory, Seishun No Hikari” was done in Shanghai.) In terms of the lyrics, it is about a girl who visits Shanghai, which was her ex-boyfriend’s favorite city, by herself right after the break-up. The girl’s age is similar to Nakazawa’s. We wanted to create an image of Nakazawa to fit in to the major city, Shanghai (or what I call m“Urban Shanghai”) and make the image to reflect on the CD cover as well as the music video. Please enjoy the oldest member of Morning Musume’s song filled with matured emotions. Nakazawa’s comment about the single, in a 2008-interview: "This song was released on July 12 , 2000. Can’t you see I am smiling? I’m smiling right? Because it’s not enka. I was so happy to be honest. (lol) I don’t know how this came about, but back then, I was still uncomfortable seeing myself as an enka singer, so I was very surprised when I received this song. The song had a nice Chinese-flavor to it. We filmed the music video in studio and the video had a futuristic theme. The hair and makeup were very space-like. And I think I filmed this video on my birthday. So I remember I was very happy on that day."中澤裕子- Solo debut The 10th anniversary SPECIAL DVD References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Shanghai no Kaze, Ame yo Category:2000 Singles Category:Nakazawa Yuko Singles Category:Solo Single Category:1st Generation Singles In